The invention relates to a system having at least one frequency converter.
Frequency converters serve to actuate electric motors. It is often necessary to adjust such frequency converters during their operation, for example to set specific operating parameters to desired values.
The invention is based on the object of providing a system having at least one frequency converter that makes it possible to adjust the frequency converter or converters as conveniently as possible.
The invention achieves the object by providing a system having a number of frequency converters, wherein a respective frequency converter has a wired data interface and a frequency converter parameter memory. The system further has a number of wireless local area network modules, wherein a respective WLAN module has a wired data interface. The data interface of the WLAN module can be coupled to the data interface of a frequency converter for the purpose of bidirectional data exchange. The frequency converter parameter memory of a frequency converter is designed to store values of a number of frequency converter WLAN parameters.
The system has a number (for example 1 to 30) of frequency converters, that is to say power converters, which generate from an AC voltage an AC voltage whose frequency and/or amplitude can be changed for supplying power to electric machines such a three-phase motors.
A respective frequency converter from the number of frequency converters has a wired data interface. The wired data interface can have, for example, a socket or a plug. The wired data interface can be designed as a USB interface. The wired data interface can have, for example, a 10-pole plug connector.
A respective frequency converter from the number of frequency converters further has a frequency converter parameter memory. The frequency converter parameter memory can be a volatile or non-volatile frequency converter parameter memory. The frequency converter parameter memory can have a read-only memory and/or a random access memory.
The system further has a number (for example 1 to 30) of wireless local area network (WLAN) modules. A respective WLAN module from the number of WLAN modules has a wired data interface. The data interface of the WLAN module can be coupled to the data interface of a respective frequency converter for the purpose of bidirectional data exchange, that is to say the interfaces of the frequency converters are compatible with the interfaces of the WLAN modules.
If a WLAN module from the number of WLAN modules is coupled by way of its data interface to the data interface of a frequency converter from the number of frequency converters, data can be exchanged between the coupled WLAN module and the coupled frequency converter via the respective data interfaces.
The frequency converter parameter memory of a respective frequency converter is designed to store values of a number of frequency converter WLAN parameters. The values of the number of frequency converter WLAN parameters can be specified in advance and can be stored in the frequency converter parameter memory, as a result of which preconfiguration is possible.
In one refinement of the invention, a respective WLAN module has a module parameter memory. The module parameter memory is designed to store values of a number of module WLAN parameters. The module parameter memory can have a read-only memory and/or a random access memory. The values of the number of module WLAN parameters can be specified in advance and can be stored in the module parameter memory, as a result of which preconfiguration is possible.
In one refinement of the invention, a WLAN module, which is coupled to a frequency converter for the purpose of data exchange, is designed to control its operation depending on the stored values of the number of frequency converter WLAN parameters, and/or to control its operation depending on the stored values of the number of module WLAN parameters. The WLAN module can be capable of hot-plugging. A WLAN module coupled to a frequency converter can send and/or receive data via the WLAN.
In one refinement of the invention, a respective frequency converter and/or a respective WLAN module has a configuration control device, by means of which it is possible to specify whether the WLAN module controls its operation depending on the stored values of the number of frequency converter WLAN parameters or controls its operation depending on the stored values of the number of module WLAN parameters. The configuration control device can have or be, for example, a configuration memory, for example a read-only memory and/or a random access memory. A value stored in the configuration memory can control whether the WLAN module controls its operation depending on the stored values of the number of frequency converter WLAN parameters or controls its operation depending on the stored values of the number of module WLAN parameters. The configuration control device can also have or be a sensor and/or a configuration switch. A switching position of the configuration switch can control whether the WLAN module controls its operation depending on the stored values of the number of frequency converter WLAN parameters or controls its operation depending on the stored values of the number of module WLAN parameters. A state of the sensor can control whether the WLAN module controls its operation depending on the stored values of the number of frequency converter WLAN parameters or controls its operation depending on the stored values of the number of module WLAN parameters.
In one refinement of the invention, the number of frequency converter WLAN parameters are parameters for an infrastructure mode and/or the number of module WLAN parameters are parameters for an ad-hoc mode. In the infrastructure mode, the WLAN module can take on the function of a wireless access point, in particular the function of a router, or the function of a client. In the ad-hoc mode, the WLAN module can establish an ad-hoc network, wherein all the participants in the ad-hoc network are equivalent. With respect to the basic properties of the infrastructure mode and of the ad-hoc mode, reference is made to the relevant technical literature.
In one refinement of the invention, the number of frequency converter WLAN parameters and/or the number of module WLAN parameters has a WLAN SSID parameter. The WLAN SSID parameter denotes a service set identifier (SSID) of the WLAN. The value of the WLAN SSID parameter can be the service set identifier (SSID) of the WLAN.
In one refinement of the invention, the values of the frequency converter WLAN parameters of a frequency converter from the number of frequency converters are selected in such a way that said frequency converter forms a wireless access point. A frequency converter from the number of frequency converters can interact with a coupled WLAN module in such a way that the frequency converter, in connection with the coupled WLAN module, forms the wireless access point of the WLAN. The values of the frequency converter WLAN parameters of the remaining frequency converters of the number of frequency converters are selected in such a way that the remaining frequency converters form WLAN clients. The remaining WLAN client frequency converters can be connected to one another by way of the wireless access point frequency converter in such a way that they can exchange data with one another and with the wireless access point frequency converter.
In one refinement of the invention, a WLAN module can be mechanically coupled to a frequency converter by means of a latching connection. The latching connection can have a detent and a recess corresponding to the detent. In the case of the mechanical coupling of a WLAN module to a frequency converter, the detent can latch into the recess. The WLAN module can have the detent and the frequency converter can have the recess or the WLAN module can have the recess and the frequency converter can have the detent.
In one refinement of the invention, the system has an operating device having a WLAN interface. The operating device can be a smartphone, a tablet computer or a computer, for example. Data can be transmitted between the operating device and the frequency converters by means of the WLAN interface of the operating device and by means of the WLAN modules. The data can be diagnosis data, process data and/or state data, wherein state data describe a state of the frequency converter coupled to the WLAN module, in particular a fault state of the frequency converter coupled to the WLAN module. The operating device can be designed to control the frequency converter and/or to change settings of the frequency converter coupled to the WLAN module.
In one refinement of the invention, a frequency converter is designed to supply electrical energy to a WLAN module coupled to the frequency converter. The WLAN module can be supplied with electrical energy via the converter interface.